Vampire/Wilhemina
Wilhemina is a friendly Vampire. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue "I am a noble of darkness..." "Come now, return to the darkness..." "I'll suck your blood dry..." "These bats are my servants..." "I'm weak to bright sunlight, but... Not to the degree that I would be damaged." "I hate garlic... Its vulgarity pierces the darkness..." "Only the select elite can reside within the Vampire Queen's Castle. Someday, I will too..." "Vampires are powerful and noble, but we also have many weaknesses... We're especially weak against the holy attribute." "Vampires are exceedingly skilled at handling daggers. As an advanced vampire, my skills with a dagger are tremendous." "Vampires are masters of thunder... On the contrary, we are weak against fire." "I crystallized the power of the night...take it with you." (+1 Pitch Black Fragment) "Take this money with you." (+ 2000G) "Take this phoenix tail with you." (+1 Phoenix Tail) "Tomatoes are my favorite food...since they're red and juicy..." (Give 1 Tomato) *Yes - "Fufu...I'm pleased..." (+20 Affinity) *No - "I'm so thirsty..." "Could you give me some money...?" (Give 1200G) *Yes - "Fufu...I'm pleased..." (+25 Affinity) *No - "I'm so thirsty..." *Not enough money - "...You don't seem to have any on hand." "Could you give me some full moon grass? I like the name..." (Give 1 Full Moon Grass) *Yes - "Fufu...I'm pleased..." (+30 Affinity) *No - "I'm so thirsty..." "The aspiration of the vampire clan...do you know what it is?" *To rule the world - "Yes...my brethren want to rule the world. Those are the aspirations of the Vampire clan." (+10 Affinity) *To live forever - "Even I wouldn't go that far..." *To go to heaven - "I don't want to go to such a place...!" (-5 Affinity) "Dark or light, which would you choose...?" *Dark - "Fufu, good child..." (+10 Affinity) *Light - "Dazzling child...don't approach me..." (-5 Affinity) *Both - "How greedy... But I don't dislike that." (+10 Affinity) "When I can't drink blood, what should I drink instead...?" *Tomato juice - "Don't be ridiculous, the taste is completely different..." (-5 Affinity) *Liquor - "Sounds fine...fufu..." (+10 Affinity) *Semen - "A situation where I can't get blood, and only semen is available... Don't you think that would be rare?" (+10 Affinity) "Why do humans want to sleep in beds? Don't you think a coffin would be more comfortable to sleep in...?" *I think so - "In that case, let's sleep together in a coffin..." (+10 Affinity) *I don't think so - "But it's easy to sleep in something dark and confining... You should try sleeping inside a coffin at least once." *Don't come out of your coffin - "T-terrible..." (-5 Affinity) "Vampires are also famous for lengthy slumbers. How long have you slept...?" *24 hours - "That's short... You need to sleep longer." *3 days - "That's very good..." (+10 Affinity) *I'm still in a dream - "What a terrible child..." (-5 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Wilhemina: "I'm an apostle of the night... Come, let's dance in the darkness." With Vanilla: Wilhemina: I'm an apostle of the night... Come, let's dance in the darkness." Vanilla: "Cool!" Wilhemina: "If you're a vampire, you must come up with a signature phrase as soon as possible. Or you will regret it during an important scene." Vanilla: "I see, I must think it over with my friends!" [[Goblin Girl/Gob|Gob] is in party] Gob: "Think about it yourself... I'm embarrassed." With Evita: Evita: "I read through the "White Book of Lightning Magic" last night. Next up to read is the "Geography of Sabasa..." Wilhemina: "You're very studious, Evita..." Evita: "A vampire of high-status needs to be educated. We nobles of the darkness mustn't be exposed as illiterate and looked down upon." Wilhemina: "...This discussion has struck a chord with me. I wonder if I should read a few books." With Fatima: Wilhemina: "Your Majesty, how should we be going about dominating the world?" Fatima: "It's still too soon, for now we must work hard to amass wealth..." Sonya: "What's with that response?!" Camp Grandeur Theatre World Gadabout Interactions 1st Action: Wilhemina: "Kukuku..." Wilhemina is giggling... happens 2nd Action: Wilhemina: "I'll show you the dance of the night..." Wilhemina is dancing a cheerful dance! ...But nothing happened. happens 3rd Action: Wilhemina: "I shall begin my eternal slumber..." Wilhemina fell asleep... falls asleep. 4th Action: Wilhemina: "I shall have a meal..." uses Bloodsucking on a random enemy 5th Action: Wilhemina: "I'll give you this..." Wilhemina presents a gift! Tomato Category:Monsters Category:Vampires Category:Artist: Masha Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2